Unification Wars
The Unification Wars was a intergalactic civil war between the United Trade Coalition and the Assurgant Rebel Factions during the 2740's. It was the first major civil war that ravaged Trade Space, caused by the increasing corruption within the central goverment on Earth and military persecution in the Outer Ring Worlds. The conflict raged for four Earth Years, where it saw the death of over a third of the current human population galaxy wide at the time (the death toll being in the billions, most of them civilians in the Mid-Ring Worlds). It caused a major economic depression, vast numbers (another third of the population) being refugees. It also saw major political reforms such as the disbanding of the majority of the United Trade Coalition Space Forces and other military branches and organizations galaxy wide. the conflict officially began in February 2737 where the Trade Coalition launch massive invasions of the rebelling provinces and sectors. This makes the Unifcation Wars the bloodiest human on human conflict in history. Origins In the years leading up to the 28th Century the Central Government centered on Earth in the city of Dubai became increasingly corrupt with politicians only concentrating their efforts on the development and the wellfare of the Core Worlds. Another contributing factor was the state wide philosohpy of "sectionalism" where it became to the point to where only the people of the Core Worlds were treated as Elite class citizens, while the Ring Worlds were left to fend for themselves economically causing massive food shortages, high taxes, and economic decline. This then caused massive civil unrest across the Ring Worlds (predominitely in the Outer Ring Worlds), that expressed dissatisfaction and hatred towards the Core Worlds (also known as Reverse Sectionalism). By 2735 countless provinces and entire sectors that had been experiencing civil unrest such as riots and protests quickly turned into revolutions and organized rebellions. It was at this time the Central Government deployed massive numbers of military forces to quell these uprisings and granted the military complete autonomy to carry out the deed. This however only added few to the flames as there were state wide incidents of military persecutions, particularly in the Outer Ring Worlds. Thus by 2737 despite aggressive actions to quell the situation nothing could stop the rapid secession of hundreds if not a few thousand worlds in the formation of several different interstellar states that fought in open rebellion against the United Trade Coalition. Some of these states include: *Nilitheim Rebels *Auluxide Federation Beginning of the War (Years 1-2) ''"I remember the first shots, the first deaths, and the first world scorched by the very forces that fought for the same flag that I fought for. I killed many and we all did. I even killed a few of my friends and it wasn't until after I realized what the Coalition had come to. We were killing out own people and they were killing they're own people. But all they wanted was a single voice. A voice that went on deaf ears in Dubai." -''Michael Grant to Jacob Fields. During the tensions of the 2730's the Trade Coalition was totally oblivious to the massive contributions to many Pirate Organizations to buy or to come about war vessels. Many worlds and sectoral governments began producing and/or buying warships to make a stand against the massive military juggernaut of the Coalition. Some governments even hired whole Pirate Organizations and Clans to fight altogether. So by the time the war started many of the Rebelling interstellar states had their own military forces themselves. Also many worlds within the Inner Ring began to secretly produce ships and other military grade equippment to the rebels cause under the guise of being loyal to the Coalition. A notion which saw such provinces and sectors secede further along in the war. Battle of Trajan The Battle of Trajan was the first major battle of the war. It started when the world Trajan (situated right on the border of the Nilitheim Rebels Territory and a mineral rich world) pledged it loyalty to the Coalition. Needing the worlds much needed resources the Nilitheim Rebels launched an assault on the world occupying its five orbital moons. Trajan did not have a sizeable Coalition Fleet in orbit at the time of the onlaught but had a significant ground force presence on the surface, where as the the Nilitheim Rebels were lacking in at the present time. The Nilitheim Rebels Fleet then proceeded to commence and orbital bombardment of all of Trajans major cities resulting in mass amounts of civilian casualties. Trajan had surface to orbit launch sites scattered about on the ground and lauched ballistic missiles at the Rebels from the surface, which successfully kept the rebel fleet at bay. Trajan would then seek rescue when the 7th Tactical Carrier Fleet arrived with aid and strike craft. The Battle was a tactical win for the Coalition but a costly victory being that the resource rich Trajan suffered severe damage from the orbital bombardment.